


My Prairie

by wildfire98



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hap mentions slighlty, Mutual Masturbation, no touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfire98/pseuds/wildfire98
Summary: Homer and Prairie make the best of the situation in Hap's prision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I hate they are in love but have only really touched once. How I inturpet their connection in the bunker. Enjoy.

Prairie had been restless for a week. She took naps during the day to waste time and those had caused her to kick back and forth when the lights turned off. Her stomach still pained to eat the human food substitute that rolled out each day. Everyone seemed to keep a regular schedule here but Prairie was still new to being locked up so she had some getting use to the schedule. Or at least she still considered herself new to it all- she had been her a long time and even regained her sight from the woman from the other side. It had been a long time since she had been locked away though every day seemed like the first.

She flipped over and saw Homer sleeping soundly right on the other side of the glass. His face was close enough to the translucent wall that each soft breath left small patches of fog. He was wrapped in the thin blanket so completely it reminded Prairie of a swaddled baby. Their beds were together but so far apart at the same time. She smiled and lifted her hand and imagined what his skin would feel like and how warm he would feel from his cozy sleep. When her finger tips touched cold glass she lost her smile and had to live with the fact she may never touch Homer.

She felt a familiar twinge from inside her when she thought about touching Homer. Not just his cheek but his whole body. She laid flat on her back and placed her hands on her stomach. Prairie promised herself she wouldn't dwell on this. That to fantasize about what she could possibly never have only made time down here more and more unbearable. How could she live without human touch any longer? Other then when the Angel Hunter came downstairs and grabbed her firmly by the arm to drag her who knows where. She needed to be held. Held by someone who cared about her- not only about what she could give them.

Her hands started to wander down her ripped dress. Prairie wanted to stop but the more and more she thought about Homer the more and more she needed to find some kind of release. She gave in, and allowed her fingers to drift further down her flat stomach. If she couldn't find comfort in a lover she could find comfort in herself. Before diving her fingers below her panties she lifted her head and glanced to the other two and only saw peaceful slumber around the room. They shared a lot of things but she needed this to be for her and not the group. Turning to Homer she saw he still laid there asleep, breaths still hitting the glass. She turned to face up towards the ceiling as she removed her panties and allowed her hand to cup her heat.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the first touch of herself by her own hand. How ready she already was to pleasure herself. She moved her fingers to open her slit and she felt wetness spread across her finger tips. It had been a long while since she found release and her body was reacting accordingly. Prairie moved her fingers to rub up and down her swollen lips and she couldn't help but let out the softest moan. She sat up quickly and removed her tattered dress and then continued to work her outer lips. Her other hand was now free to move across her nipples which were already swollen without her touch. God it had been too long.

She tried to keep still as she moved her hand in circles across her sensitive breasts and ran her finger faster and faster up her mound. She clenched her mouth shut as she tried to stifle her moan. Just as she was about to dive into herself, she turned to the side and opened her eyes, only to find another set staring right back at her.

She didn't jump or react but simply stopped moving. Her fingers were cupping her left breast with her nipple between her ring and middle finger, while her other fingers were just below her folds. She lay naked and exposed and Homer was there to see it all. She saw that he had removed his blanket and was laying in boxer shorts on his bunk. His eyes were locked with hers and she couldn't decide what to do now- to continue or stop. Homer made clear what he wanted when he reached his hand down and cupped his hard member.

"Keep going my Prairie." Homer whispered into the glass between them, reaching his other hand out to touch their wall.

My Prairie. He said my Prairie. She stifled a loud moan and she dipped below her folds to circle her swollen clit. She bucked her hips at the first touch, and couldn't stop herself from moving against her hand. She looked over at Homer again and glanced down his body. She for the first time saw his cock and she became even more wet then she had before. Homer had started to touch his own self and his hand fit perfectly around his erection. It sent a spark straight to her chest. He was thick and she imagined him so warm. He pumped slowly up and down and she tried to time her own hand with his as she continued to circle herself.

Glancing back to his face she saw his eyes twinkle and his mouth move to a smirk. She felt like blushing but she knew she had nothing to be embarrassed for. They both wanted each other. She knew Homer cared for her and if given the chance he would do everything to her she dreamed of. Homer moaned, and Prairie had her turn to smirk.

Homer pumped his cock hard as his eyes stayed locked with Prairies. The OA couldn't help herself and let out another moan. Homer smirked and his eyes became hooded as his other hand crept up his toned body cradling his chest. All the practicing of the 'movements' kept them fit. Homers body starting to glisten with sweat and showed every muscle moving with his pumps. Prairie continued to circle her clit as she imagined what Homer would feel like on top of her. To feel his strength. How heavy he would feel and how good it would feel to wrap her legs around him.

She took a quick glance around the circle to see if any eyes were on them other then the obvious set watching them upstairs. She saw her other two 'roomates' sleeping soundly and the only noise came from the stream flowing between them all. Her eyes locked again with Homer and her heart jumped when his eyes stared right back.  
  
Hap was probably upstairs watching all of this unfold and recording their movements but she couldn't care less. He forced them to have no human contact for so many years, he must know they all craved affection. But Hap's gaze was the least of her worries when she had Homer's admiring eyes watching her.

He started to clench his brow and she watched his hips buck up into his hand. She could tell he was getting closer, but he was probably waiting for her to cum as well. She bit her lip and slowly slipped two warm fingers inside while she continued to tease her clit. She imagined it was Homer inside her, and with just that thought she was about to crash over the edge.

"Homer."

He looked at her as he pumped as fast as possible. "Now Prairie."

She felt heat rush her body as the orgasm shook through every nerve ending inside her. It shattered her and she thought this must be because of their connection as she continued to finger out every inch of pleasure she had. She watched as Homer shot white ropes of his seed across his toned body as his legs kicked slowly against the bed. He felt it too.

They both were still and silent as they let their bodies calm down. She couldn't bring herself to take her fingers out. She wanted to live in this moment before those lights turned back on and they had to face another day down here. Right now was perfect, and she could feel happiness buzzing from him through the glass.

Turning her head she looked into Homer's eyes again, as he laid breathing heavy into the glass like had when he was sleeping. He half smiled and uttered those magic two words.

"My Prairie."


End file.
